


The Prequel

by wearemormor



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, We Are MorMor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearemormor/pseuds/wearemormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Moriarty is a huge fan of the Sherlock Holmes books, sort of wishes he could be James Moriarty, he’s half way there after all. Then he meets Stuart Moran and what could be more perfect? All he needs now is to win over Stuart and construct the world he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We Are MorMor is a Sherlock Holmes Universe inspired original piece of work by Rebecca Holbourn. It focusses on the obsessive nature of a guy called Chris Moriarty on his surname and the links to the fictional character of James Moriarty.
> 
> This "fic" is the original work and the short film to be made next year is to be an adaption. It is set in Cardiff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chris was fed up. There was very little of interest in this city. He lived in a tiny one bedroom flat and rarely left it except for University. Aside from finishing a Masters in Advanced Mathematics and Physics, he felt like he wasn't living up to his heritage. His full name was "Christopher Bartholomew Moriarty" and he loved nothing more than the idea of becoming a true Moriarty; someone that the fictional genius would've been proud of.

All through his childhood, teen years and even to an extent, his University years, Chris had been bullied over the name "Moriarty". Originally, he'd ignored them and its meaning but as time passed, he grew to love his namesake. He devoured the books night after night, once his stubbornness had abated that is, and watched every TV and film adaption. If Holmes was investigating, Chris would have tapped it. If James Moriarty was involved, Chris had it almost memorised. His guilty pleasure was to pretend to be James. Chris, as a name, had never felt quite right.

Chris had learned to take a stand and it was during one of these "stands" that he met Stuart Moran.

Chris was not a person who was at all intimidating to look at. His demeanour was that of any bullied person who is fed up of being bullied and has learnt the art of fighting talk, even with a broken rib. It was during the fracturing of a rib that Stuart stepped in. Before Chris knew what was happening, two guys had broken noses, one a broken wrist and one three fractured toes. The fifth guy in the group had been filming the beating. Stuart calmly reached forward and plucked the phone from his quaking hands. The guy turned and ran, grouping with his friends as they hobbled away.

Stuart held out his hand to help Chris up, muttering "You alright?" Chris smiled with a wince, accepting the hand up and lightly brushing down his clothes. Shoe prints, after all, are not fashionable.

"Thanks." Chris replied, feeling himself tenderly for injuries. He stretched out his hand gingerly, "Chris Moriarty." Stuart took it softly and stepped forward. He lifted Chris' chin and for one heart-skipping moment, he thought he was about to be kissed. He wouldn't have complained at all. Instead, Stuart began checking him for injuries.

"Stuart." he replied simply. "Come with me, I'll get you some ice and check you over properly." Chris raised his eyebrows slightly and accepted. It had been a long time since someone had looked after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Are MorMor can be found on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Ello, Youtube and G+. All usernames and urls are "wearemormor" (wearemormor.co.uk)
> 
> This chapter was published today; 1st December 2014, as the beginning to an (all December) "Advent Calendar" and joyful start to the new Universe. We hope you will join us on our website and other social networks as we give you: Quotes, Artwork, Trivia, Answer questions, Invite you to meet the crew and also, for the cast announcement later this month.
> 
> Please do let us know what you think and don't be afraid to tell everyone you know!
> 
> "What is We Are MorMor?"
> 
> “We are MorMor” is a film & web-series about the relationship of two guys: Chris “Jim” Moriarty and Stuart “Seb” Moran. We explore the destructive, selfish and violent nature of the pair, how a relationship between them switches between loving and lust alone, how mistrust is a constant and just who are they anyway? All actions have a consequence, war leaves deep scars and just how psychopathic are they? 
> 
> Current Plans:
> 
> The film introduces the pair and explores the very beginning of their descent into fictional characters made real. It’s sweet, loving and violent.  
> The Web-series takes place a couple of years later and is the time of forthright discovery, the beginning of absolute descension and sexy loving.
> 
> Join us as we begin to explore the devolution from societal pretence into action of the undercurrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart led him to the local leisure centre and after a brief word with reception, up to the gym. They entered a little room with a bed, usually used for sports massages but also for first aid. "Would you mind taking off your top while I fetch some ice." he spoke plainly, it was an instruction, nothing more or less than what needed to be done.

Chris awkwardly began to struggle out of his top, the arms were okay but his chest was very sore. It hurt to breathe, let alone move connecting muscles. Stuart returned before he was topless and assisted. Chris smiled at him sadly, "Thanks."

Stuart nodded, wiping all of the small cuts and grazes with antiseptic wipes, after first cleaning off any dirt with water. Chris sat in silence, occasionally wincing audibly. Once finished and satisfied that the injuries were fine, he made Chris lie down with towel wrapped ice against his ribs.

"Thank you." Chris stated and Stuart nodded in acknowledgement. He disappeared from the room and reappeared with two bottles of water. He opened one and handed it to Chris before perching on the bed. "I'd say thanks again, but I'm beginning to sound like a parrot." smiled Chris.

"Why were they attacking?" He looked straight at Chris as he replied. Intrigued by Stuart's directness, Chris wanted to know more.

"They take the piss out of me for the surname "Moriarty". Well, it's that plus I'm the cleverest in my class." Stuart nodded slightly and looked down at his water. "There's also the fact that I'm primarily gay and they feel threatened by flirting." Chris wanted a reaction from Stuart, any reaction at all. Stuart cracked open his bottle of water and took a swig.

"You're very trusting. I'm ex-military. Gays got beatings in my neck of the words."

"You sound bitter."

"I'm not."

"Not gay or not bitter?"

Stuart sized him up before replying, "Not bitter. No-one beat me."

Chris smirked, "Playing straight?"

"Who said I was playing?"

"I've good senses."

"Oh? You sure?"

"Always." They stared at each other, Chris smirking flirtingly.

"You're right."

"I know."

"You flirt a lot."

"It's fun." Stuart didn't reply. "Can I buy you a drink to say thank you?"

"Thought you didn't want to be a parrot?"

"There are many non-verbal ways to say thank you that don't make me a parrot."

Stuart stared at him, calculating. "Maybe when you've healed."

Chris grinned and held out his phone "Add your number, I'll drop you a text."

Stuart pulled out his phone. "Add yours. You'll text before you're healed." Chris grinned even wider and took the phone, inserting his number.

"If you don't text, I'll track you down. I'm very insistent about thanking people." Stuart raised his eyebrow and took his phone back. "Want your ice back?" Stuart shook his head and stood up.

"Stay there for a bit if you like, I've got to start work." Chris nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Stuart leaving and opened his eyes; a little bottom perving never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and to Maddi for being our fab Editor. Please do spread the word. Remember, it's not just for MorMor fans! 
> 
> We Are MorMor can be found on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Ello, Youtube and G+. All usernames and urls are "wearemormor" (wearemormor.co.uk)
> 
> This chapter was published today; 7th December 2014. We hope you will join us on our website and other social networks as we give you: Quotes, Artwork, Trivia, Answer questions, Invite you to meet the crew and also, for the cast announcement later this month.
> 
> Please do let us know what you think and don't be afraid to tell everyone you know!
> 
> "What is We Are MorMor?"
> 
> “We are MorMor” is a film & web-series about the relationship of two guys: Chris “Jim” Moriarty and Stuart “Seb” Moran. We explore the destructive, selfish and violent nature of the pair, how a relationship between them switches between loving and lust alone, how mistrust is a constant and just who are they anyway? All actions have a consequence, war leaves deep scars and just how psychopathic are they?


	3. Chapter 3

Chris managed 3 days of "healing" before making plans to get Stuart's attention. On the fourth day, Stuart came downstairs from the gym to find Chris drinking a slush puppy in the cafe, watching the stairs. He shook his head slightly and started walking the stairs. He shook his head slightly and started walking towards the exit. Chris stood suddenly and let out a small cry of pain. Stuart crossed quickly over and sat at the table with him.

"You have very little patience." Chris nodded, sipping at his drink. "Should I expect to see you daily until I give in?"

Chris grinned "You know me well already."

"Are you sure you don't need psychiatric help?"

"More likely you do than I." Chris half-retorted and Stuart studied him. "One drink, that's all I'm asking."

"No, it's not. I told you, not until you've healed. You need to breathe normally too."

"No such thing as normal." Chris quipped.

"Alright, smart arse. Stop breathing shallowly. It's not good for your healing process."

"You're very well informed."

"I know what I've needed in the past." Chris stared at him. There was so much he wanted to ask, to know. It was rare that someone intrigued him so. "Go home, Chris. I'll text you when it's time."

Chris pouted but knew not to press the point, today anyway. Stuart smiled and Chris realised he'd not seen that before. It warmed his heart, which promptly sank. Was this falling in love?


	4. Chapter 4

Stuart hadn't seen Chris for 5 days and had been starting to get suspicious. Although, he hoped that Chris wouldn’t intentionally get himself beaten up just to see him again... He’d appeared suddenly, wheezing around the corner, straight into Stuart, a new cut glistening on his head and Stuart reacted instinctively, pulling Chris in behind him.

Three guys ran round the corner and skidded to a halt as they saw Stuart. One clutched his cast to his chest, remembering the last encounter all too painfully. One looked to the others for guidance and the third, took a deep breath and boldly stated “Oi, you owe me a new phone.” 

Stuart stared back at him, feeling Chris holding onto the back of his top, then responded “Your phone is currently in the possession of the local police station. They’ll happily talk to you about it.” 

The boys nervously glanced at each other before the injured one nodded backwards and they left, but not before the phoneless guy cockily told Chris to “Watch yourself mate. You don’t always have your bodyguard here to protect you.”

Chris looked nervously up as Stuart as he rounded on Chris. “Stop getting beaten up.”

Chris smiled softly, reaching up to feel his new cut. He watched as a droplet of blood dripped down his finger before licking it clean sexily. He grinned and started to walk away, trailing the finger across Stuart’s chest, whispering “See ya, soldier boy.” Stuart stood stock still before setting purposefully in the opposite direction to Chris with a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease. Wait... Am I talking about Me or Chris? Hope you're enjoying the advent calendar on wearemormor.co.uk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Stuart thought to himself that Chris was getting bolder. So, when confronted by Chris is nothing but speedos in the swimming pool changing room, he was barely surprised. "Hello, Chris." he said simply and at Chris' grin. "I see your surface bruising is fading."

"Hello, Stuart. Fancy seeing you here." Stuart shook his head, forgoing a sigh and locked himself in a cubicle. "You're no fun." pouted Chris at the door.

"I'm not letting you watch me get changed." replied Stuart, who, in his own insistent way, was flirting. Chris knew this and hated it. It was driving him half-crazy. Stuart reappeared, towel draped around his shoulders, covering his chest. He strode off towards the pool, stopping at the lockers to drop his things off, Chris following slowly at a distance. "Moriarty, if you're checking out my arse… stop it." Chris laughed with a wince and caught up with him.

\-----

As they walked back to the changing rooms, Chris avoided his eye. "Thanks for that." Stuart smiled softly to himself, he felt as though he was seeing the Chris behind the bravado.

When they entered the lockers, Stuart tried to speak again. "Look, Chris, what I was trying to say before-“

Chris interrupted, still not looking directly up at him, “I failed at getting out of the pool and required your muscly assistance?”

“Yeah, so, I've been thinking." Chris looked up at him slightly worried. "I'm glad you came today." Chris smiled. "You do need to rest though. Why don't we do this again? Next week, same time."

"Yes." Chris replied a little too eagerly. Stuart nodded pleased and opened his locker. Chris pulled out stuff from his own locker and headed towards a cubicle.

"Chris." Stuart called. "I don't expect to see you for a whole week." Chris nodded sadly and with a quick smile disappeared to get dressed. Stuart watched him even after he'd gone. He really wondered what they were doing. He had no desire to have a relationship. People weren't to be relied upon, least of all someone emotionally compromised towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't celebrate Christmas, then have a happy day and to everyone... WOOO LIFE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was now completely fed up of his injury, but most of all with the fact Stuart was still rejecting him. He knew it wasn't rejection per se, but he didn't like how slow the chase was. He had tried to concentrate on his Uni work, but his mind kept drifting, as did his hand to his crotch. This wasn't right.

\--

Stuart lay on his sofa pondering. Part of him missed trekking through mud and bushes. He missed the obstacle courses that they'd made him do at the barracks for training. He jumped up from the sofa and went for a jog. He really wasn't very good at sitting still with nothing to do. It wasn't like having to keep still with a rifle laid out and a mark on the move. He missed it, so he devoted himself to fitness. He was well shot of being under someone's orders. A little free reign was good for the soul.

\--

Chris sighed and closed his laptop. He couldn't concentrate at all, so he decided to go for a stroll. He wandered down to the waterfront and stared out at the reflections.

Stuart spotted Chris and jogged over with a shake of his head. "Fancy seeing you here." he muttered, stretching down.

Chris looked up in surprise, "Hey! I was feeling penned in. Couldn't concentrate."

Stuart nodded, "Yeah, I had to get out too." Chris questioned him with a look. "I was thinking of my army days. Missing the training." Almost as an after-thought he added quietly "The guns."

Chris smiled, it was strange to hear Stuart reminisce, but also, it sounded like the real Stuart talking. Maybe, he mused, taking Stuart away from other people being near or within earshot, allowed him to open up. It was almost sweet. "Shall we stroll?" he asked and Stuart nodded with a small smile. Chris found himself smiling wider, a Stuart smile was so rare.

"So, what are you meant to be working on?" Stuart asked as they walked off. Chris started to explain in depth about University and his course. It was comfortable, almost enjoyable and they ended up talking for nearly three hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris lay awake that night, staring happily at his ceiling, watching various shadows pass by, disrupting the constant light source. He really never thought he’d end up in a relationship, but he really wanted one now. He loved a good stress relieving shag, but he couldn’t be bothered most of the time. The idea of relying on someone was intriguing and he hadn’t felt so pumped and motivated by an outside force in a long time. There was so much to Stuart that he wanted to find out, but for now, he had University and assignments to do. He had to put Stuart on the back-burner.

\----

Stuart lay in bed thinking hard. The evening had been a fun one. They’d had more to talk about than he’d first thought. He could understand why Chris got bullied, he had an air of superiority despite his anxieties. Chris knew many things on a wide range of topics and they’d even had an in depth conversation about guns and rifles.

\----

Chris realised that he didn’t even know Stuart’s surname, which was strange, surely for a soldier the surname was closer to the tip of the tongue than their first name. He recalled Stuart calling him Moriarty at the pool. They’d avoided discussing his army days, but now Chris was curious. Something must’ve happened for Stuart to fight his history to the extent that he didn’t even give his surname. What an odd little soldier, he thought, remembering Stuart’s muscles, his hand drifted to his crotch and with a small shrug, he gave into temptation.

\----

Stuart imagined his old rifle and how it had felt in his hands, the cool twang and solid nature. He imagined holding a handgun, his mind flickered between locations before settling on a dingy car park with a guy surrendering, hand’s raised. The power thrilled him and he motioned to the guy, who fell to his knees crying. He grinned, one hand gripping the metal head rest and the other slipping into his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundraising to film this will be going live very soon. Please do follow our creation process on all main social networks and/or by newsletter, sign up found on our website: wearemormor.co.uk
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> This chapter is unedited, so please forgive any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris felt empowered, so decided to start looking into the local underground. He found it surprisingly easy to find out. Each section of Cardiff (Roath, Canton, Butetown etc) each had a faction, some areas even 6 factions, but there wasn’t a single uniting force. He had found an empty space just calling for him to fill it. He grinned and started to set a plan in motion.

Firstly, he needed someone to join one. He rang Jack at his home and arranged to meet him in the park to discuss a plan. Jack, not being a big fan of Chris, begrudgingly agreed.

Jack was prompt, glancing around, as though expecting to be followed. He sat heavily down next to Chris. “Where’s your boyfriend, the bodyguard?” Chris sighed in response and Jack continued. “Why am I here?”

Chris turned to him. “I need you to infiltrate a gang and report back to me.” Jack just laughed. “I’m serious!”

“Why the fuck would I report back to you?” He paused, “You’re hilarious." Jack made to stand but Chris grabbed his arm. “Let go or I’ll beat you up.” Chris did as he was told, but Jack stayed sitting.

“Come on, Jack. Do it and you’ll earn money over time?”

“Why me?”

“You’re not like the others. You’re more careful. Gutsy but you’ve got brains. I need someone who can handle themselves.”

“You’re getting in deep here.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

Jack stood up. “I’ll think about it.” He paused, looking out over the river. “You got the details?” Chris grinned and handed over a scrap of paper. Jack nodded and walked off.

Chris watched him go with apprehension before also heading off. It was an exciting prospect and he was sure it would pay off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, a new chapter! Hope you're enjoying the tale.

Stuart lay on his sofa, fiddling with his phone. He found himself of the mentality of wanting to contact Chris. “Fuck it.” He muttered and pressed dial.

Chris answered promptly. “Hello?”

“Uh, hi Chris. It’s Stuart. Stuart Moran?” There was silence on the other end of the line. “Chris? You there?”

He finally replied, slightly breathlessly, “Your surname is Moran?”

“Yeah? Look, have I caught you at a bad time?”

“No, no, absolutely not. Just give me one second.” Chris quickly muted the call, shoving his phone back under his ear, stood up from the toilet, zipped up his jeans and flushed the loo. He washed and dried his hands, then took it back off mute. “Sorry about that, just had to finish something. So, your surname is Moran?”

“Yes, Chris. Anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over for dinner. Nothing fancy. Just some pasta or something. Have a chat?” Chris had been mouthing Moran to himself and only half-listening. “Chris?”

“Yes, sure. Tonight?”

Stuart cast his eyes around the living room in worry, but all was tidy. “Yeah. You alright? How’s the chest?”

“Oh, it’s much better. I barely notice it now.” He lay down on his bed grinning happily, but a bit too free-willed. He froze in pain, mouthing “Owww.”

“Great, well, I’ll text you my address. See you at 7?”

Chris nodded and then remembered that Stuart couldn’t see. “Yep. Bye, Stuart Moran.” He hung up the phone, giggling in pain. “Moran. S. Moran.”

Stuart looked down at his phone confused, before jumping up and starting to prepare for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this new chapter, we launch our Crowd-funding campaign to produce this piece of work. 
> 
> Find it at: http://igg.me/at/wammtheprequel
> 
> We'll be releasing the following chapters as we hit funding goals, but don't worry, you'll get to read them all!


	10. Chapter 10

Jack caught up with Chris as he was walking towards the bay to Stuart’s. “Hey, Chris, wait up.” Chris paused but then kept walking. “Chris, stop. I’ve only got a few minutes. I have to get back. They’re setting me a test tonight to try and become part of their gang.”

Chris stopped, remembering not to solely concentrate on Stuart and that this was the start of his empire, the thing he had longed for for years. Hormones were distracting him. “Okay, be careful.”

Jack grinned, “Yeah, course.”

Chris snapped back to reality for a second. “Jack.. You haven’t mentioned me, have you?”

Jack laughed and took a step away. “I’ll call you later. You have fun at your boyfriend’s.”

Chris blinked confused, “He’s not- we’re not- he’s just- we-“

Jack laughed again and ran off. Chris glared after him before rushing back on his way. He vehemently hoped that it wouldn’t all go wrong at the first hurdle. Maybe he should’ve set Jack a smaller task to test him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our crowd-funding campaign is up and running. We're up to £110, so thank you everyone who has contributed so far. If you've a spare pound to donate to us making this film, we'd be very grateful!
> 
> Our campaign is live on 2 sites currently. Here's the link to our Indiegogo, complete with details of rewards and our donator competition: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel
> 
> We've also got our Advent Calendar June equivalent coming up very soon. Keep an eye on our website! wearemormor.co.uk
> 
> We will of course, be linking all Joyful June treats on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook! Another chapter very soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Stuart was rushing around the flat straightening things out, stirring pasta, heating dishes, checking and double checking the fridge for everything he needed for a meal. He knew he shouldn’t worry so much as it was only a meal, but it was the first time, since coming back from the army, that he’d had someone over with whom things might get romantic.

He perched nervously on the edge of the sofa, straightening his shirt, before undoing the top few buttons, starting to do them up and then undoing them all. He wanted to be smart, but not that smart.

The buzzer sounded in the hallway and he jumped up calmly, nodded and then buzzed Chris into the building. He ran back into the kitchen to stir the food again, before there was a knock at the door and he dashed back to open it.

“Hi Chris, you found it alright then. That’s good. Can I take your jackets?” he half gabbled at speed. Chris grinned at him and Stuart paused, leant against the wall and started again. “Hi Chris, come in.”

“Hi Stuart.” He stepped into the hallway and slipped out of his jacket. “Thanks. Yeah, it was pretty easy to find.

Stuart disappeared as he put the jacket on his bed, briefly and Chris stood awkwardly in the hall until he returned. “Hope you’re hungry. It’s really simple, but nice. Do you prefer red or white? I bought both. Or beer? I have that too.”

“Whatever you’re having. I’m not fussy.”

“Take a seat, I’ll get the drinks.”

“You talk a lot when you’re nervous.” Chris told him, hovering in view.

“Yeah.” Stuart replied simply with a small smile. Chris laughed and allowed himself to be ushered towards the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on the 5th June for Joyful June: wearemormor.co.uk/joyful-june/5th-June
> 
> Our campaign is live on 2 sites currently. Here's the link to our Indiegogo, complete with details of rewards and our donator competition: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They had a laugh over the “crispy” garlic bread and Chris joked that Stuart had intentionally chosen garlic bread to try and prevent Chris from kissing him. A plan which would fail because if both parties eat it then it doesn’t matter. Stuart went slightly pink and hurriedly drank wine. That hadn’t been his intention of course, he wasn’t actually ready for a kiss with Chris, he hadn’t kissed anyone for over a year. He wanted it to matter when it happened.

Stuart’d bought a cheesecake and they ate that quietly until Chris broke the silence to ask about Stuart’s job. Stuart waffled on about different machines and which he preferred.

The light outside had died by the time Chris got a text from a number he didn’t recognise.

“THR GON GT U”

He texted back quickly “WHAT?”

“THEY R GONNA GET U L8R”

Chris stared at the text, then up at Stuart. “I have to go now. Sorry.” Stuart stood confused as Chris rose cautiously from the table. Chris pecked him on the check without realising and headed to the front door. Stuart blinked in confusion before rushing to get Chris’ coat for him. “Thanks.” Chris pulled it on, glancing through the peephole.

“Chris?” Stuart asked worried. “Are you expecting trouble? Shall I come with you?”

“No, no.” Chris shrugged awkwardly out of his reverie and smiled. “All is fine.”

“If you’re sure…” Stuart’s brow creased and adrenaline was starting to flood his veins, but he remained focussed. Chris nodded and headed downstairs. Stuart followed almost tentatively. “Bye” he muttered, Chris already out of earshot. Chris smiled to himself, as best he could. Part of him was thrilled that this part of his life was starting, but mostly he was terrified.

Stuart stared out of the window at the sky, after a moment of thought, he looked down at the street below. Almost in slow motion, he watched a group of guys descend on Chris. He froze watching the scene unfold before kicking into gear and beginning to run down the stairs. By the time he reached the street, there was no-one to be seen. “Shit.” He muttered loudly, before punching the wall annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on the 10th June for Joyful June: wearemormor.co.uk/joyful-june/10th-June
> 
> Our campaign is live on 2 sites currently. Here's the link to our Indiegogo, complete with details of rewards and our donator competition: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel


	13. Chapter 13

Stuart walked back to his flat, staring down at his bloody knuckles and fuming that he wasn’t able to help. He jabbed the code into the keypad and pushed open the front door.

 

“Hold it!” a voice shouted from behind and Stuart instinctively held the door open without looking. “Thanks. Hey, is your hand alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Stuart started to walk up the stairs, thinking nothing of the unknown guy following him up. He pulled open the door to his floor and held the door open. His mind suddenly kicking into gear, he turned slowly towards the guy, not wanting to jump to conclusions. He recognised him, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the nearest wall. “Can I help you?”

 

“No, but you can help Chris.” Stuart held him up higher against the wall. “I know where they’ve taken him.” Jack almost wheezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on the 14th June for Joyful June: wearemormor.co.uk/joyful-june/14th-June
> 
> Our campaign is live on 2 sites currently. Here's the link to our Indiegogo, complete with details of rewards and our donator competition: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel


	14. Chapter 14

It took a while but finally Stuart was willing to listen to Jack and allowed him to bandage his injured hand. They sit in awkward silence, Stuart just wants to be fixing the evening’s events and Jack feels like he’s going to get punched, if not killed.

“I said I’m sorry.”

“Shut up.”

“I am.” And it was true, Jack really was sorry.

“No, you’re not.”

“Chris made me go there in the first place."

“No-one is that stupid.”

“He is.” Stuart sighed and Jack took it as a sign to keep talking. “His plan did work. I’m in the gang. I just had to turn in the person who told me where to find him.”

“Wow.”

“Well, he wanted ‘in’ to this world.”

“Of course he did. Lead the way.”

“We’ll need a car.”

“We can taxi to nearby and walk the last stretch.”

Jack nervously allowed himself to be ushered out of the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on the 15th June for Joyful June: wearemormor.co.uk/joyful-june/15th-June
> 
> Our campaign is live on 2 sites currently. Here's the link to our Indiegogo, complete with details of rewards and our donator competition: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel


	15. Chapter 15

In dingy room, Chris sits bound to a chair. He’s been lightly beaten around the face and the gang leader watches him from the shadows. There is only one light in the room and it is pointed at Chris. Two henchmen linger on the edge of the light, awaiting commands.

Finally, the gang leader speaks. “So, you think you can just waltz one of your guys in here, do you? Undercover only works on tv, kiddo.”

Chris bursts out in giggles despite himself.

“What you laughing for boy?”

“You’re just so-“

“Feminine? You gonna call me a bitch now?”

Chris is still giggling but much more controlled than before. “No, you’re just rather-“

“Yes, I’m a lady. Let’s be having it.”

Chris takes a steadying breath and then says with a straighter face as he can manage. “Welsh. You’re so Welsh.”

There’s silence in the room and Chris can’t help but lapse into giggles again.

“Of course. I’m Welsh. This is Wales.”

“Yeah, but this is Cardiff, not the valleys.”

“You taking the piss?”

“No, I’m really not. I mean, yeah, I sort of expected a balding fat guy, but you… You’re just-“

“We know I’m a woman. I’m the Mother of the Gang. The Boss. No-one argues with Mammy.” Chris bursts out laughing again. “Stop it!” Mammy is very unhappy that Chris is not terrified or at least quaking.

“I can’t!” And it was true, he couldn’t stop. Mammy motioned and one of the henchmen punched Chris in the stomach which successfully stopped him laughing but as he looks back up, he wears a proud smirk.

The henchman who’s punched Chris decided to speak up. “Ain’t nobody who insults Mammy.”

His mate in the shadows echoed him, “Nobody.”

Mammy was clearly riled up and snapped at them. “Shut it.” The henchmen retreated into the shadows which causes Chris’ smile to grow. “What was your plan? I can torture it out of you if you like.”

Chris relaxed, had his hands been free, he’d have spread them wide like an honest salesman. “Not necessary, my beaut. My plan is simple. I wish to put all the Cardiff gangs under one umbrella. The profit will rise for everyone and everyone will have their own territory. If nobody is fighting each other, then more can be achieved.”

Mammy stared at him suspiciously, “Who you working for?”

“Myself.”

“And who did you go to first?”

Chris grinned, almost snakelike, “Why, you, of course.”

Mammy stared him down, “Silver tongue, ‘ave you? Well, I don’t believe a word of it.”

“You should, it’s all true.”

“As if, you’re pulling my leg.”

“I’m honestly not. I gain nothing by lying to you.”

“So, why me?”

“Well, you’re not shy about where you’re based and confidence is key in this world.”

“You’ve shown me nothing to get me on board.”

“Commit to trying it and I’ll show you some figures.”

“How about we beat you until you tell me?” Mammy approaches and as she speaks, places her heeled foot between his legs, staring him down. “I could give you the Mammy treatment.”

Chris raises his eyebrows with a flirtatious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Indiegogo campaign is ending in a few hours, so we'd really appreciate if you have a spare £1 and want to help us out.  
> https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/we-are-mormor-the-prequel


	16. Chapter 16

Jack follows Stuart down the street, oblivious of any issues, before Stuart rounds on him. “Is that your idea of leading the way?”

Jack stares back “I gave you directions."

“Yes, but they’ve seen you before. That’s the idea of stealth.”

Jack stops and leans against a wall. He’s been struck, as he so often is, by a philosophical thought. “I always thought you never got seen during stealth missions.”

Stuart is eager to keep walking. “You don’t if you can help it, but it’s kinda necessary. Now, take the lead.”

Jack looks up at the sky. “Do you think that if the sun developed stealth mode then we would all die?”

Stuart stares at him, perplexed, his mind off the mission. “What?”

Jack blinked, “If the sun was in stealth mode, would we die?”

“It is night-time. The sun is in stealth mode and we are alive.”

“Oh, but are we?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Philosophy. Life. Death.”

“Shut up and lead the way. Such an idiot.”

“I’m actually not. I’m just inquisitive.”

“And Chris picked you to infiltrate a gang? Yeah, now I see why it completely fucked up.”

Jack glares at Stuart with a small pout, but leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, this exchange is one of my favourite and shows exactly why I'd like to give Jack a spin-off short film. I'd love to know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Back in the dingy room, Mammy is now sitting on Chris’ lap, his shirt is undone and she fiddles with his buttons. The henchmen have been sent out of the room; not just anyone gets to see the Mammy treatment.

“So, you see, it’s all very simple. You’ll get a rise in profits of 17%, plus, if anyone says no, you can have their territory too.”

“Now, that part does sound fun. Tell me again, will you be loyal to me?”

“If you’re loyal to me.”

“And you’ve the man power to stand up to me?”

“In a heartbeat. Why, I’m sure that just one of my men could crack me out of here.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Care to place a bet?”

“Your man makes it in here conscious and I’ll do it. Need a phone call?”

“No.”

“Cocky.”

“Always.”

“You going to show me respect now?”

“I always have, my beaut.”

Mammy smiles and stands up. “I let Jack stay?”

“Your choice.”

“He’s an odd one. Makes philosophical remarks. He’s cute and amusing though, so I’ll let that toy boy stay.”

“When my man enters, he can’t know any of this.”

Mammy grins and strokes his face. “Tight leash?”

“Oh, he thinks he holds it.”

“Very well.” There’s the sound of a small disturbance outside the door and one of the henchmen knocks loudly.

“Mammy!”

She sighs and opens the door. “Can’t you lummox’s cope at all without me?”

“There’s a guy arrived with the new boy and he’s putting up a good fight!”

“Then give him what for!”

“Yes, Mammy.”

Mammy turns back to Chris. “You sure you don’t want to trade men?”

“I’ll accept a couple as down-payment.”

“Of course you do.” Mammy turns and yells through the doorway. “Bring him in here now!”

There are the sounds of more skirmishes happening and then Stuart gets shoved through the doorway, followed by 3 bleeding guys and Jack who smiles, “Hello, Mammy.”

“Ah, Jack, come to grace us with your presence.” She runs a hand through his hair. “How lush.” Jack stares slightly confused before hurriedly kissing her hand. “Good boy, now, go sit by the prisoners.” She motions to a henchman who turns on another light. “Right, you useless lot. Nobody leaves my gaff looking like they’ve not been beaten within an inch of their life. So, get ready for pain. Oh and boys, nobody messes with Mammy.”

The henchmen all step forward, Jack scurries out of the way to Mammy’s side and the henchmen prove their worth on Chris and Stuart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Pilot Trailer soon!


End file.
